Vegeta Gets Stoned
by TwitchySeaHorse
Summary: Vegeta... A stoner? And Gohan and Goten... Leprechauns? What the hell is wrong with me?


NOTE: This is my only story without Starlight.  
  
Vegeta Learns A Lesson  
  
Vegeta was taking a walk around the beach to clear his head when he smelled something sweet and smoky. He followed the scent to a group of teenagers.  
"Stupid pot-heads." He scolded. The tallest one (taller than Vegeta) walked over to him.  
"Duuuuude. This stuff is awesome."  
"No, it makes you weak." Vegeta snapped. The tall pot-head motioned for the joint that the others were passing around.  
"Duuuuude. It makes you stronger." He said, he looked like he was about to fall over. Vegeta's eyes bugged out.  
"Stronger? Stronger than Kakarrot?!" He yelled. The pot-heads looked around and all shrugged and shook their heads. Vegeta took the joint out of the stoner's hand and stuck it in his mouth. He inhaled deeply. His pupils dialated as he inhaled again and again. Each time he breathed the heavy toxins into his system, little men were running around in his brain screaming "SYSTEM FAILRUE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT DOWN!" The tall stoner stopped Vegeta.  
"Duuuuude. Leave us some." He said. Vegeta blinked a bunch of times. Soon his eyes were bloodshot.  
"I'm. Gonna go. Beat. That one guy..." He said pausing every now and then to make sure he was right. "You know...the one with. The. Hair." A chick stoner nodded and giggled.  
"Fly midget man! The weed gives you that ability!" She giggled. Then she fell to the floor laughing. Vegeta got a look of awe on his face.  
"Cooooooool." He said jumping into the air. He looked down at everyone else. They all looked like little dancing Oompa-Loompas. Vegeta giggled and flew to Goku's house (with much difficulty). There were rainbows and leprechauns surrounding the house.  
"Hi Vegeta." The leprechauns said in unison. There were two of them. The shorter one walked over to him and poked his leg.  
"Where's Trunks?" It asked. Vegeta squealed and got down on his knees. He hugged the leprechaun and gave it a kiss on the forehead.  
"You are the CUTEST!" He giggled, skipping into Goku's front door. The two leprechauns (A/N: Obviously they're Gohan and Goten) looked at each other and shrugged; kind of disturbed, kind of scared. Goku was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch when Vegeta burst in through the door. Goku stood up so fast he knocked his chair over.  
"Vegeta what's wrong?" He asked. Vegeta never came to his house unexpected like this. Vegeta walked over to Goku and placed a finger on his lips.  
"Shhh, you'll wake the elephants." He whispered. Goku looked at him strangely, shrugged, and went back to eating. Chichi, who had been sewing in the other room suddenly smelled a strong scent of marijuanna. She got up at poked her head into the kitchen. There was Vegeta skipping around Goku singing "Mary had a Little Lamb." Chichi got an evil smile and ran to get her camera. When Chichi returned Vegeta was hugging Goku. She chuckled and turned it on.  
"Goku...I want to daaaaaa.......dannnnn........daisy....beat you up." He said. Goku smirked (still not knowing that Vegeta was high) and walked off.  
"Sure, I'll go get my training clothes on. You wait for me in the backyard." He said, walking to his room. Vegeta was all alone in the kitchen. Chichi was videotaping him from behind a couch. For a while Vegeta sat there with a blank look on his face until the phone rang.  
"EEEEEEEEE!" He screamed running to the backyard. Once the door closed Chichi jumped up and answered the phone. It was Bulma.  
"Hey Chichi, is Vegeta there?"  
"Heh, yeah, he's here."  
"Can you tell him to come home please? I fixed the GR (gravity room)." Bulma said. Chichi smirked.  
"Sure I'll tell him..." She said. She walked over to the window that faced the backyard and set up her videocamera on the window sill. She walked outside.  
"Bulma said the GR is fixed. You can go home now." She said really fast. Then she ran back into the house. Vegeta had his head tilted to one side and drool coming out of his mouth.  
"Eh?" He said. What he saw was a giant camel come out of an igloo and throw up a mystical purple ketchup, and then it ran away into a vast open rainbow. Just then Goku ran outside. Once Vegeta saw him he fell down. The bright orange color of Goku's clothes wasn't helping his highness at all. Goku got into a fighting stance and became Super Saiyan. Vegeta stood up and looked at him.  
"Hey where did that other guy go?" He asked looking back and forth. Goku was puzzled.  
"It's me!" He said. Just then Gohan ran into the backyard. Once again Vegeta saw a leprechaun.  
"Dad, I think Vegeta's high. Don't fight him....It wouldn't be fair." He said. Goku was confused. Vegeta walked over to Gohan and kissed him.  
"You're such a cute leprechaun!" He said, hugging Gohan tightly. "I want to take you home and name you Lucky. Then I'm gonna stick you in a jar and put you on a shelf in my room." He said smiling. Gohan was scared. Goku began laughing. Vegeta's high began wearing off. The little men in his brain were able to reboot the system and he was re-gaining his common sense. He looked at Gohan in his arms.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled, throwing Gohan to the floor. Chichi burst out of the kitchen, doubled over in laughter. She held a video-tape in her hands. Vegeta sniffed his arm. It smelled like marijuanna.  
"Hahahaha! I've got so much black mail on you! Hahahahahaha!" Chichi laughed. She was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. Vegeta saw munchkins falling out of a camel's nose (mind you, he is still semi-high.) He lifted a hand to his face and slapped himself really hard. His high was completely gone. Then he realized what he had done and, embarassed, he flew home. Vegeta had learned his lesson not to do drugs. The moral of this story is:  
If you get high a camel who throws up purple ketchup will videotape you hugging and kissing her leprechaun son. Drugs are bad. I don't do them, but I dedicate this story to all my friends who do. 


End file.
